Understand
by REIZELheartsYOU
Summary: One word: QUOGAN. Just read it. ONE-SHOT. QuinnLogan.


Author's Note: Okay, here's another one-shot. I didn't expect to write this. It just came and I think I just wanna spill my heart out a bit. I want to dedicate this to my parents, Ronald and Elena. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. It all belongs to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider.

Note: QUOGAN.

Timeframe: Set in senior year, 2 months before graduation.

**Understand**

Sometimes you must choose between two situations.

It's either _getting what you want _or _understanding the condition and uncertainties of your parents_.

If I get what I want, I might as well lose it easily. Why? There are still _uncertainties. _What's the point of getting it and then losing it with just a snap?

If I understand the condition and uncertainties of my parents, I might not lose anything but I wouldn't be that happy. Why? I didn't get what I want. So what's the point? I won't be that happy. They've told me the best to achieve is to be happy with what you are doing.

It's just so _complicated_. Each choice has a consequence. How would I decide?

In less than 2 months, it would be "Goodbye PCA" and "Hello Yale." Well, that's according to my parents. Actually, that was also according to me before I started dating Logan. By this time, I don't know what to choose. It's either going to Yale or staying with Logan in UCLA. I remembered that conversation I had with my Mom on the phone.

_Flashback_

_"Hi honey. How are you doing?"_

_"Hey Mom. I'm fine. I just got back to the dorm." I told my Mom as I tossed my backpack on the floor and sat on the couch. Zoey and Lola aren't around yet. Zoey and Chase had dinner at Sushi Rox. And Lola was having rehearsals for her play._

_"Your Dad is so excited about you getting into college." She said eagerly. I could imagine that huge grin on Mom's face._

_"Yeah. Me too." I faked an excited tone. Actually I wasn't that excited. I don't want to leave PCA, highschool, Zoey, Lola, Chase, Michael, James, Dustin and the others. And most of all, I want to stay with LOGAN._

_"We hope you'll go to Yale."_

_Yale. Yes, that's what they wanted for me. It's not my fault or theirs. We've talked about it. But that was before. Before I met Logan. Right now, Logan and I have talked about it. He told me it was okay if I'd go to Yale. What's the use of e-mails and cellphones, right? But all I want now was to stay with him. And that's going to UCLA._

_I kept quiet for a while. My Mom noticed the silence, "Honey, are you still there?"_

_I have to tell her, "Mom I don't want to go to Yale."_

_"What are you talking about Quinn?"_

_"I don't want to go to Yale." I repeated._

_"Honey, we've talked about this."_

_"Yes Mom. I know. But it would be hard for Logan and me."_

_"Logan would understand." Her voice was getting irritated now. That's what I don't like about my Mom. She doesn't usually listen._

_"But why can't I go to UCLA? I can take care of myself. And Logan would be there." I told my Mom. I was trying to fight the urging feeling of arguing with my Mom._

_"Yes I know you're independent. That's why we sent you to PCA. And I trust you honey but Yale would be better." She explained trying to calm her voice. But it's still obvious that she's disappointed._

_"But Mom – " I tried to say something more to convince her._

_"No buts young lady. Why can't you understand?" Mom was definitely furious by now, "You're going to Yale and that's final!" And then she hung. That's it. Period. It's final._

_End of Flashback_

I hate hearing that word. _Understand_. It just gives me the creeps.

I heard the door open. I thought it was Zoey or Lola. But instead, a familiar boy peeked through the door. He was wearing one of his muscle shirts, a navy blue one. It really fits his California image. I'm really gonna miss him.

"Hey babe. Why are you alone?"

"Logan, we have to talk." I told him. I was trying not to cry.

"Oh-kay. That doesn't sound so good." He forced a smile and sat beside me. It wasn't really the time to tell him this but he came unexpectedly so there's no choice.

"I'm going to Yale." I wasn't looking at him. I don't want him to see the tears that are ready to fall from my eyes.

Logan stayed silent. I know he was thinking really hard.

"I understand." He finally croaked out. _Understand_. Yes. I've heard that word again. And it came from Logan's mouth this time.

"Don't ever say that word ever again." I warned him. It would just make me more upset and irritated.

"What, understand?" Ugghh Logan. You're just making it harder. I frowned at him. He just smiled like crazy.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked him. He just shrugged. I got up and turned my back from him. I saw him stood up from the corner of my eye. Next thing I knew, he was snaking his arms around my eyes. I could smell his scent. He kissed me on the cheek.

"You know, you're so cute when you're mad." He chuckled. Logan would you stop it. I'm trying to be serious in here. I looked at him, "What's wrong? I'm telling the truth."

Whatever situation it is, Logan never fails to make me smile. I can't help it. It's his Reese charm. Before I knew it, his lips were already on mine. After a few seconds, I released from the kiss.

"Would you cut it? You're just making it worse. I gonna miss you more!"

"Quinn, nothing would break us apart. Even if that means being away from each other." Logan told me. His hands were still around my waist and mine were around his neck.

"How sure are you?" I assured him.

"Are you questioning me? There are a lot of hot girls here at PCA." He said. What?! Is he going to break up with me because of questioning his love? I threw a glare at him. He just smiled, "Let me finish my sentence first."

"But my girlfriend is way hotter than those girls." He grinned. He definitely knows what I'm thinking.

"So your point is?" I asked sarcastically.

"My point is you would always be the one in this," He placed my hand on his chest. I could feel his heart beating so fast, "See? That is beating for you and only you. I thought you were smart?"

"You're cheesy." I laughed. But that was sweet.

"I take that as an approval." He smiled. That charming Reese smile. It makes me want to melt.

"But I like how you said it. It's so sweet."

"I know. I'm irresistible."

"Logan Reese, you are so full of yourself." I giggled. He pulled me closer to him and embraced me. I wish we time would stop and be like this for a while.

I've thought of it. If I get what I want, I might as well lose it easily. I don't wanna be stubborn and not follow my parents. I would just get karma. It would only get worse. Logan also wanted me to follow my parents.

If I would _understand_ the condition and uncertainties of my parents, I would not be that happy but I could give it a try. I wouldn't lose anything and besides, I can't do anything about it. But I think I could get over. Logan never forced me to stay with him. He respected my Mom and Dad's decision. I also respect his. And I was assured that we would never be broken apart. I trust him. He trusts me.

Now I understand. Here comes that word again. _Understand_. Well, it was all about _understanding_. But hey, there's no harm in saying that word anymore. I could feel it already.

My parents. They wanted the best for me and I can't afford to disappoint them. They've always been very supportive and I don't want to fail them. I _understand_.

Logan. Being miles away from him is very hard but he also wanted the best for me. And that means respecting my parents' decision for me. He never stood in the way although I also want him to so that we could be together in any way. But I think his cheesiness meant a lot deep inside him. LOL. He _understands_.

As for me, I totally _understand_ this situation right now. It became clear. It's just all about weighing one situation from the other. I admit it. This is way harder than scientific problems. Haha. But I think I've learned a lesson beyond the walls of science. _Decisions might come hand-in-hand with understanding and maybe, love. _Does it make sense? Well, for me, I think it does.

Author's Note: That's it. :D Logan was a bit cheesy but he will always be Logan. LOL. XD Well, part of this is true. My parents are making most of the decision on what university I'll be entering for college this June. I hope they'll make the right choice. I also _understand_ they're condition and uncertainties, like Quinn. Haha. But we're still planning on it. So wish me luck! :)

Read and review! Thanks! :) :D


End file.
